Samekichi
Samekichi is a main character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. ''He considers Wadanohara to be the most important person to him and will risk anything for her happiness. Appearance Samekichi has slanted, dark blue-greyish eyes with long, messy greyish-blue hair and three spikes that stick out at the base of his dorsal fin. His dorsal fin, in comparison to Old's and Idate's, is shorter, and appears to be the same height as Sal's. He wears black gloves and has a shark tail sticking out behind him. He wears a fur-lined black jacket over a grey top, his jacket depicting an anchor inside a white oval with a red streak across it, on the upper arm area along with two small scratch marks next to it. Near the cuffs of his jacket are two small, fin-like accessories. He also wears an anchor necklace around his neck. His pants are a darker grey than his shirt and his shoes are black with short heels. Some illustrations of him have a few minor differences between them, such as his tail markings missing or the symbol on his jacket lacking the red streak. Personality At first, Samekichi comes off as a rude antagonist type, and he tells Wadanohara to leave the sea. However, once his true intentions of protecting her are revealed, he works with her and treats her with kindness, despite still having a cold, "tsundere" exterior at times. Back when he was Wadanohara's familiar, he also acted this way, getting mad at others often but still having an ultimate goal of helping and being kind to Wadanohara. He is shown to be more kind and bashful when he's having a special moment with Wadanohara, such as when he confesses his love for her or gives her an ocarina as a gift. He also takes things Wadanohara says to heart, and remembers small details of what she says (i.e. when she told him she wanted a portable instrument and he got her the ocarina). He is accused of betrayal in the beginning of the game due to his secretive actions, resulting in him becoming angry and taking it out on others. Despite this, he tends to be caring towards the other familiars in times of need and tries to help them as best as he can along the way. He joins Wadanohara's team in travel and battles alongside them when the sea temporarily becomes the Red Sea at the climax of the game. It is also revealed that Samekichi does not care for the sea or what happens to it. He only defends it with such ferocity because it is dear to Wadanohara. Most of what he does throughout the story is for his overall goal of making her happy and safe. Samekichi usually keeps his composure, but in certain situations, such as when people tease him or hurt Wadanohara, he will yell and/or lose his cool. He is also shown to get annoyed and angry easily, but as previously stated, usually controls this temper. The times he loses grip of his composure are in times of extreme sadness or despair, such as when he panics after Sal stabs Wadanohara in the true end, or when he falls into depression after Wadanohara vanishes in one of the normal ends. GameplayCategory:Anthros While being suspected, Samekichi is seen through short cutscenes, usually talking to an off-screen character or muttering to himself. He gets injured due to an unknown reason and is beaten by Mr. Orca, being healed by Wadanohara shortly afterwards. After Wadanohara regains her memories, he dismisses apologies from her familiars and claims he thought nothing of it. After a while of traveling in the nightmarish palace, Samekichi notices Fukami staring at him (assumed to be jealous of him and his relationship with Wadanohara) but makes nothing of it. He begins to hesitate when Sal captures him. It is up to the player to decide upon saving Samekichi or moving on. Stats Trivia *Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Samekichi's (as well as Sal's) father. Simply translated to "He's Samekichi and Syake's father, but no one knows this (Not even Old)" *According to this same omake, Samekichi isn't his real name, and his actual one is unknown. *"Samekichi" means "Shark Gil." Gallery are you a pokemon samekichi.png|SA. ME. KI. CHI. Octokiss.png|''Octokiss! 862.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi. 861.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi. {Shark ver.} Wada and same manga.jpg|Wadanohara and Samekichi in the manga. 1079.png|''Always...'' Samekichi battle card.png|Samekichi's battle card. Same pacifire.png|Samekichi with a pacifier. Same color.png Same angry.png|Samekichi's angry... Taking pics .png|Taking pics of Samekichi. Suit sal and same.jpg|Samekichi and Sal in suits. Seme and orca.jpg|Noticing Orca. Picnic.png|Having a picnic. Octo kiss sketch.png|Octokiss sketch. Octo ink.png|Samekichi getting squirted by Tarako. Just a dream.jpg|It's just a dream.... Wearing different clothes.jpg|Samekichi and Sal swapped outfits. Valentines day and white day.png|Samekichi with Wadanohara with the Valentines' Day and White Day illustration. True end.jpg|Samekichi in the True End. Samekichi popularity pole.png|Samekichi placed 1st in the popularity poll. Samekichi bio.png|Samekichi's info from the bonus room. Whole family.jpg|The whole family. Samekichi and sal as kids.jpg|Samekichi and Sal as children. Same sal backs turned.jpg|Samekichi and Sal with their backs turned. Pinky promise.png|Samekichi making a pinky promise to Wadanohara. Older samekichi and sal.jpg|Older Samekichi and Sal. Cute semewada.png|Cute moment. Character cast.jpg Wadanohara chicks.png|Samekichi dressed up as a chick in the New Year illustration. Wadanohara and samekichi under the kohatsu.png|Samekichi and Wadanohara resting under the kotatsu. Samekichi sketch.jpg|Samekichi shark sketch. Minami traped.png|Samekichi shocked to see Minami under the jellyfish. Minami and samechi.png|A young Samekichi with Minami. 422.png|How tall is Samekichi? 1128192F-869A-455A-8EC0-3B8CE2D50DE8.jpeg|''Welcome to the city of the sea! -Sal'' See Also *Samekichi/Sprites *Samekichi/Cgs Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters